Digimon Frontier and the Twin Digital Princesses
by The Queen of Water
Summary: Long ago, a group of ten Digimon sacrificed themselves to defeat an ultimate evil that threatened the Digital World and protects the Royal Family and the Princess went missing when she was a newborn. Five Kids from Our World and the two girls who is the Long Lost Princesses of Digital World. KojixCo
1. Info and the Characters

**Info of the Story**

* * *

Long ago, a group of ten Digimon sacrificed themselves to defeat an ultimate evil that threatened the Digital World and protects the Royal Family, but the Twin Princesses went missing when they was a newborn it was they mother who used her powers to sent her only daughter into the human world to be safe and she was kidnap by Evil Digimon and they killed the King of Digimon. These Ancient Warriors created artifacts from their data, the twenty "Spirits" (ten Beast spirits and ten Human spirits, one of each for each element), before leaving the Digital World in the care of the three Celestial Digimon. However, one of the three, Cherubimon begins a reign of terror. To counter this, the Celestial Digimon Ophanimon summons five children from the human world into the Digital World via the train-like Trailmon with a beautiful young girl name Mary De Meta and her twin sister Lily who with a powers of Digimon World and they is the long lost princesses of Digital World and they have protect twins princesses and the Rainbow Crystal of the Royal Family of Digital World from Evil.

* * *

**Character of Digimon Frontier and the Twin Digital Princesses**

**Humans (Ancient Warriors of Digimon)**

* * *

1. Sara De Meta/the Princess Starla of Digimon/the Keeper of Rainbow Crystal and the Wand/the Royal Warrior Princess of Sun

2. Lily De Meta/the Princess Luna of Digimon/the Keeper of Rainbow Crystal and the Wand/the Royal Warrior Princess of Moon

3. Takuya Kanbara the DigiDestined of Fire (Agunimon, BurningGreymon, and Aldamon, EmperorGreymon)

4. Koji Minamoto the DigiDestined of Light (Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, and BeoWolfmon, MagnaGarurumon)

5. Tommy Himi the DigiDestined of Ice (Kumamon and Korikakumon)

6. Zoe Orimoto the DigiDestined of Wind (Kazemon and Zephyrmon)

7. J.P. Shibayama the DigiDestined of Thunder (Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon)

8. Koichi Kimura the DigiDestined of Darkness (Loweemon and JagerLoweemon)

* * *

**Secondary Characters**

* * *

1. The King Starstorm of Digimon

2. The Queen Rainbowlight of Digimon

3. Bokomon

4. Neemon

* * *

**The Three Celestial Digimon**

* * *

1. Seraphimon

2. Patamon

3. Ophanimon/Salamon

4. Cherubimon/Lopmon

* * *

**Original Legendary Warriors**

* * *

1. AncientGreymon: Warrior of Flame

2. AncientGarurumon: Warrior of Light

3. AncientBeetlemon: Warrior of Thunder

4. AncientKazemon: Warrior of Wind

5. AncientMegatheriumon: Warrior of Ice

6. AncientSphinxmon: Warrior of Darkness

7. AncientVolcamon: Warrior of Earth

8. AncientTroiamon: Warrior of Wood

9. AncientMermaimon: Warrior of Water

10. AncientWisemon: Warrior of Steel

* * *

**Allies**

* * *

1. Tsunomon/Gabumon

2. Togemon

3. Gotsumon/Meteormon

4. Sorcermon

5. Sepikmon

6. Nefertimon

* * *

**Evil Legendary Warriors**

* * *

1. Grumblemon/ Gigasmon

2. Arbormon / Petaldramon

3. Ranamon/Calmaramon

4. Mercurymon/Sakkakumon/ShadowSeraphimon

5. Duskmon / Velgemon

* * *

**Minions**

* * *

1. Snimon

2. Golemon

3. Volcamon

4. Karatenmon

5. Asuramon

6. IceLeomon

* * *

**Villains**

* * *

1. Lucemon

2. Royal Knights

3. Crusadermon and Dynasmon

4. SkullSatamon

5. Knightmon

6. Evil Sagittarimon

7. Evil Centarumon

8. Cerberusmon

9. Raremon

10. Candlemon/Wizardmon

11. Mushroomon/Woodmon

12. ShadowToyAgumon

13. Blumemon

14. Bakumon

15. Chamelemon

16. Pipismon

17. IceDevimon

18. Evil Cherubimon

* * *

**Family**

* * *

1. Yuriko Kanbara

2. Hiroaki Kanbara

3. Shinya Kanbara

4. Kosei Minamoto

5. Satomi Minamoto

6. Tomoko Kimura

7. Yutaka Himi

8. Joy De Meta the Adopt Mother to Mary and Lily

9. Max De Meta the Adopt Father to Mary and Lily

* * *

**Other children**

* * *

1. Katsuharu

2. Teppei

3. Chiaki

4. Teruo

* * *

**Review or Private Messaging to give me some your ideas for my story of**

**Digimon Frontier**

**And the**

**Twin Digital Princesses**


	2. Episodes from Prologue-56

**Digimon Frontier and the Digital Princess Episodes Prologue-1-56**

* * *

Prologue

Episode 1: Fifteen years later, all aboard

Episode 2: Lobomon: Warrior of Light

Episode 3: Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire

Episode 4: Kazemon Kick It

Episode 5: Ladies and Gentlemen: The Beetlemon

Episode 6: A Molehill Out Of a Mountain

Episode 7: Island of Misfit Boys

Episode 8: The Odd One Out

Episode 9: Welcome to My Nightmare and in find the Twin Digital Princesses and the Rainbow Crystal and the Rainbow Wand and rescue the Queen of Digital World

Episode 10: Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down

Episode 11: A Hunka, Hunka BurningGreymon and the Digital Princess Starla and her Twin Sister Princess Luna has been found and the power of Rainbow Wand of the Royal Family

Episode 12: Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles

Episode 13: The story of Digital Princess Starla and Luna and the Royal Family and Better an Egg than an Egg Shell

Episode 14: No Whamon

Episode 15: Beastie Girl

Episode 16: The Swiss Family Digimon

Episode 17: Bizarre Bazaar

Episode 18: Trailmon vs. Trailmon

Episode 19: You Want Fries With That?

Episode 20: From Dawn to Duskmon and the Rainbow Crystal Appeared and the Transformations of the Twin Princesses as the Royal Warrior Princess of Sun and the Moon

Episode 21: Darkest Before Duskmon

Episode 22: Home Again, Takuya Returns

Episode 23: Sockit Takuya

Episode 24: Alone But Never Alone

Episode 25: The Dark Heart of Friendship

Episode 26: Mary, Lily and Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure

Episode 27: Stuck In Sakkakumon with You

Episode 28: Darkness before the Dawn

Episode 29: Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon

Episode 30: O, Brother, Who Art Thou?

Episode 31: The Power of Love between of Koji, Takuya and Mary, Lily

Episode 32: Workin' On the Train Gang

Episode 33: My Brother in Spirit

Episode 34: Ne'er the Twins Shall Meet

Episode 35: Operation: Free Ophanimon and the Safely of the Princesses

Episode 36: Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution

Episode 37: Ice, Ice Baby

Episode 38: Cherubimania

Episode 39: It Can't Be! Lucemon Reappears and the Kidnapping of the Twin Digital Princesses

Episode 40: Rescue of the Princesses and the Queen at the DarkCrystalPalace

Episode 41: The Mother and Daughters reunite in the DarkCrystalPalace

Episode 42: The Spirit of Ranamon have free the Princesses and the Queen

Episode 43: The Man in the Moon Is You

Episode 44: Return of the Queen and the Princesses of Digital World

Episode 45: The Bull Pulpit

Episode 46: Jerk and the Beanstalk

Episode 47: Glean Eggs and Scram

Episode 48: Bad to the Bones

Episode 49: Now You See It, Now You Don't

Episode 50: All aboard the Tag Team Express

Episode 51: To Make the World Go Away

Episode 52: When Knights Fall…

Episode 53: The Brothers Yin and Yang

Episode 54: Lucemon on the Loose

Episode 55: End of the Line and the Power of Love and Friendship between of the Twin Princesses and the DigiDestined

Episode 56: Return to Digital World as the New King and Queen of the Sun and the King and Queen of the Moon of Digital World

* * *

**Review or Private Messaging to give me some your ideas for my story of**

**Digimon Frontier**

**And the**

**Twin Digital Princesses**


	3. Prologue

DIGIMON!

We look to the past

As we head towards the future

To reclaim the Digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trust in each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through a spirit evolution

DIGIMON!

Forever united as one

DIGIMON!

Together the battles are won

DIGIMON!

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all

DIGIMON!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Long ago in the world of the Digimon called Digital World, when Human Digimon and Beast Digimon warred against each other, their battle laid waste to the Digital World, before what was once beautiful and it didn't have rulers as the King and Queen of the Digimon to keep the peace. But then, Lucemon appeared and brought an end to the fighting. For a time, he ruled in peace, but soon he was corrupted by his own power and became the Evil Digimon and makes the Digimon hurt and make suffer. But the Ten Legendary Warriors names are Agunimon the warrior of Fire who is the leader of the Warriors, Lobomon the warrior of Light, Loweemon the warrior of Darkness and the twin brother to Lobomon, Beetlemon the warrior of Thunder, Kazemon the warrior of Wind, Kumamon the warrior of Ice, Grumblemon the Warrior of Earth, Arbormon the warrior of Wood, Ranamon the warrior of Water and Mercurymon the Warrior of Steel have rose to free the repressed and abused. They battle valiantly and after a fierce struggle, they were able to defeat the tyrannical Lucemon with help of two young humans who are boy and girl came from our world as DigiDestined.

* * *

After peace was restore to the Digital World, champions were chosen to protect that peace, Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon and the two humans who are man and a woman who are husband and wife and they became the new King and the Queen of Digital World and the Digimon given them names as King Starstorm and Queen Rainbowlight and the Ten Warriors who are friends with them and they agreed to protect and guard them from danger and the two Rainbow Crystal and the two Rainbow Wand was given to the King and the Queen by Ophanimon and she use the power of the Crystal to bring back life to the Digital World and also they been watch by Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon for long time.

* * *

The time past after the battle and the all Digimon lived together in peace and they are very happy with their new King and Queen and in the Crystal Palace in the heart of Digital World and the city is growing with the power of Light, Peace and Hope and it was called 'Crystal City' and the Digimon and their families lived in the City and the city was guard by the Ten Legendry Warriors and they lived in peace.

* * *

The great day came to the Royal Couple and the Queen of Digital World give birth to a Twin beautiful baby girls who is the new princesses and the warriors and the all Digimon are very happy of newborn princesses and someday one of them will became the new queen of the Digital World and her name is Princess Starla and Luna and the Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon came to blessing to the new princesses and the ten warriors are very happy and they became the princesses' protectors and they is the new hope to the kingdom and the Digital World and the two Celestial Digimon test on the newborn princesses' powers and they are very powerful within them and Princess Starla has the power of Sun and her sister has the power of Moon and Ranamon who is good friend to the queen and she loved the twin princesses and she play with them and she kept a locket from the Queen and she told the queen that she never take off.

* * *

But the peace didn't lest forever, the Evil Digimon attack the Palace and the City itself and the King Starstorm and the ten warriors and the two Celestial Digimon went to the battle, but the Queen Rainbowlight who is holding her twin babies stay behind with Ophanimon to protect them from the Evil Digimon who is attacking the Palace and the City itself. Ophanimon knows the Princesses have the power to stop the evil and they will be kidnap, but they is only newborn baby and she take the Queen and the young princesses down under of the Palace to hide them from the Enemy and she tell her queen stay here until she come to get them to tell them it safe and she disappear and she didn't come back to get them.

* * *

In the battle she saw the King was dead and ten warriors have sacrificed themselves to protect the King and she saw Cherubimon try killed Seraphimon and he the one who killed the King and Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon and Mercurymon and she and Sorcermon saved Seraphimon and take him to Rainbow Crystal Palace and they put him in Eternal sleep and she forgot the Queen and the Princesses who are still safe.

* * *

In underground of the Crystal Palace, Queen Rainbowlight is getting worry about her husband and their friends and appear the spirit of her husband in front of her and he told her that he is dead and their young daughters will be great danger and she have to be send to the human world to be safe and she did with the power of twin Rainbow Crystal and the Wands and it open a portal and the queen put her babies and she good-bye kiss to her twin daughters and she put a seal spell on their powers of their royal blood line until they fifteen years old and the five legendary warriors of Fire, Light, Ice, Thunder and Wind will return to this world and save from Lucemon who return to the Digital World and she and her daughters meet again someday in Fifteen years and she to make sure to hid the Rainbow Crystal and the Wand from Cherubimon and his Evil Digimon and she use her powers to them disappear from the Crystal Palace and hidden them in somewhere in Digital World so the Evil Digimon can't find them. The Enemy found the Queen and taking her to the Dark Crystal Palace and her lock up in the tower of the Palace for long time for fifteen years. But where is the Princesses of the Digital World who been sent to the Human World? We find out…

* * *

So our story Beings…

* * *

**Review or Private Messaging to give me some your ideas for my story of**

**Digimon Frontier**

**And the**

**Twin Digital Princesses**


End file.
